Un dernier verre
by MelonaPiixie
Summary: Dix ans sont passés, la guerre est finie et le monde magique a reprit vie. Sauf lui, seul dans son manoir, abandonné de tous. Rating M car OS un peu lugubre.


Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! C'est gentil de vous attarder sur ma fic :) Je tiens à dire qu'il s'agit du premier OS que j'écris ET poste, ce qui me rend très nerveuse. N'hésitez pas à reviewer et me conseiller pour m'améliorer.

J'ai peur de ne pas avoir forcément bien conserver le caractère des personnes initiales mais j'ai fait de mon mieux :3  
Rating M car OS assez lugubre. _

Comme chaque soir, il restait des heures devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main. Son visage si fin, autrefois si délicat, avait perdu tout son éclat. La guerre était terminée depuis dix années désormais et les deux camps dénombraient une quantité de morts.

Voldemort avait péri, Harry Potter également. La famille dont il était issu avait été décimé : qu'il s'agisse de sa tante aliénée ou de sa douce mère. Drago Malefoy se retrouvait seul dorénavant. Il n'avait plus d'amis et n'en voulait plus. Il ne souhaitait connaître rien d'autre que le chagrin qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Son visage se creusa, comme si qu'il cherchait à réfréner une larme. Il vida d'une traite le contenu de son verre qui, une fois reposer se remplit immédiatement. Il soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil de cuir vert bouteille.

-CAMI ! Hurla-t-il, troublant le silence du manoir.

En un ''plop'' surgit un petit elfe de maison, vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller trouée et crasseuse.

-Le Maître à appelé Cami ? Siffla l'elfe.

-Apporte moi un plateau de fruit.

-Tout de suite Maitre, Cami est ravie de servir Mr Malefoy.

L'elfe disparut, avant de reparaitre presque instantanément, chargé d'un plateau de fruits très varié. L'elfe le posa sur une petite table, près du fauteuil occupé. Drago prit une pomme et croqua mollement dedans. D'un geste de la main, il congédia la petite créature.

Il n'avait pas faim, il avait seulement besoin d'avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Il avait passé la journée dans ce salon à contempler les flammes danser dans l'âtre, ou leurs ombres joyeuses sur les murs blancs.

Chaque jour, il se demandait la raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie .. Lui. Pourquoi avait-il vu tous les êtres qu'il chérissait mourir, sans que lui-même ne trépasse ? Surtout elle … à quoi jouait le destin ? Quel était son perfide dessein ? Devait-il ainsi payer pour ses crimes, ses atrocités ? En haïssant l'existence presque autant que sa propre personne ? Sans elle, la vie ne rimait à rien, la magie n'avait aucun sens. Si elle ne l'a pratiquait plus... Elle. D'un geste de la main, il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs et se leva. La bouteille de Whisky à la main, il se rendit dans son bureau, saisit un parchemin et commença à rédiger ce qui semblait être une lettre. Après quelques instants, il se releva et alla dans sa salle d'eau où il se fit couler un bain. Alors que la baignoire se remplissait, il but le contenu de la bouteille d'alcool, les pommettes chauffées par la liqueur. Le Maitre de maison se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, la bouteille vide toujours en main. De discrètes larmes roulèrent sur sa joue lorsqu'il brisa contre un mur la bouteille en deux. Des morceaux de verre tombèrent dans l'eau sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Avec le bout le plus aiguisé qu'il possédait, il entailla ses poignets, en faisant élégamment glisser le verre sur sa chair. Il répéta cette acte plusieurs fois avant de lâcher le morceau. Son visage était noyé de larmes... et ce jusqu'à son dernier soupir. Le blanc immaculé des lieux était à présent souillé par le chagrin d'un homme qui à tout perdu.

Elle était arrivée dès qu'elle avait reçu le message de Cami. Devant cette scène macabre, Ginny Weasley était abattue. Après avoir perdu son meilleur ami et la majorité de sa famille, lui choisissait de mourir aussi, la laissant désespérément seule. Sans se préoccuper des morceaux transparents et coupants jonchant le sol, elle tomba à genoux et saisit la main maculé et tailladé de Drago Malefoy. Elle pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas que son frère Percy, qui l'avait accompagné, ne remarque ses larmes. Personne n'avait su ce qu'il y avait au fond du cœur de la cadette des Weasley, certainement pas son abruti de grand frère.

-Ginny ! Viens voir dans le bureau, cria Percy.

La rousse sécha rapidement ses larmes et retrouva son ainé. Il tenait dans sa main un parchemin. Elle le prit et doucement, le lit :

« Chère Hermione,

Après dix ans sans toi, j'ai enfin le courage de te rejoindre. Courage qui, d'après ce que tu me disait à l'école, m'a toujours fait défaut. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais ces quelques mots, mais je ne peux me résoudre à partir sans révéler la flamme qui m'a toujours animé, depuis mes 14ans. J'étais trop fier, trop idiot, trop endoctriner pour réaliser l'affection que je te portais. Et te porterais à jamais. N'as-tu jamais perçu chez moi cet amour infini que j'avais à ton égard ? N'as-tu jamais cherché à comprendre la raison de mon stupide acharnement ? Finalement, tu n'es pas cette Miss-je-sais-tout que tout le monde s'évertuait à croire ! Tu as toujours été bien plus que cela. Et j'ai raté ma chance. Je t'ai laissé partir avec Weasley. Je t'ai laissé mourir. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, avec ce poids. J'espère que je te retrouverais et qu'enfin je pourrais te faire mienne. »

Ginny avait les yeux emplis de larmes et ne pu en lire d'avantage. Elle lâcha le parchemin qui tomba sans bruit sur le sol. Au pas de course, elle rejoignit le corps de Drago et lui saisit délicatement la main. Son corps baignait dans une eau rougit que la jeune femme ne parvenait pas ç regarder. Tout en sanglotant, elle dit :

- Ça a toujours été Hermione finalement. Je croyais … avoir une ...chance.

Elle se pencha sur lui et embrassa ses lèvres glacées. Ginny s'assit près de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, en priant pouvoir retrouver celui qu'au final, elle avait toujours aimé. Drago Malefoy.


End file.
